Oscars, darling
by kareneys
Summary: Basically I was watching the Oscars and felt like writing so here is a little story about how Tony and Steve were presenting an award. It includes hand-holding (or well, should I say clutching?) So you really don't want to miss it.


So yay, I'm watching the Oscars at the moment, who would have thought of this? And I'm speechless and a bit bored I'm afraid so I decided to write a bit for fun. This story isn't a huge deal and I apologise for any spelling mistakes. But I hope you will enjoy it, it's pure and senseless fluff, I promise.

Also, did anyone see the glasses of Robert Downey Jr.? I'm going to faint. Straight away.

I should mention that I down't own the Avengers, or anything related to it, not even the Academy, sadly. So all the copyright goes to their wonderful owners.

/ / / /

Put on a smile, take a deep breath, let the attention flow through you. Enjoy the darkness for an instant and then, get out there and rock the stage. Tony's mouth etched into his usual publicity-smile who wasn't really that different from his everyday-routine-smile but a lot different than his geniune fuck-I-love-me-smile which only came out once or twice a year, mostly because of his brilliant ways of pushing today's physics into another dimension.

Raising his hand towards the middle of his chest, Tony took in a deep breath. He wasn't one to be nervous because of such an event but well, being casual and comfortable around everything needed it's preparation. As he exhaled slowly, moving his hand away from his body, his eyes flashed open again and his gaze fell on his fellow presentation-mate. Blue eyes flickered constantly between his shoes and the front of the stage. A thin layer of sweat glistened on top of his forehead and he fiddled with his tie as if this gesture would make anything better.

Tony shook his head. „You're not nervous, are you? Because there's obviously no reason to. I mean I've done this like one zillion times and I promise you that there is no single thing to be nervous about. Also, everyone out there will eat out of your hands, do you have an idea of how amazing you look in this tux? Freaking stop touching that, no-"

The brown haired man urged forward and took Steve's black tie into his hands, fixing it with an all-observing look. „See, everything's right in the place. It will be brilliant." Tony glanced up only to see the other one's hunted look, a deep red flush spreading along his neck, beautifully mixing with the once rather pale color of skin. „Do you want to say something about this?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Steve tried to bring out some words but only managed a weak stutter.

Of course this was going to happen, it was like Tony knew even before they went on the plane to get to Hollywood. Hell, he even knew before he received the invitation for presenting at this glorious movie-awards that bringing Steve along with him would cause some problems. Especially because he knew about his friend's insecurities. And a tiny bit social awkardness and utter shyness seemed to be a part of Steve Rogers and follow him through his routine, every single day where he was not on duty. Whether Tony was finding this oddly adorable _(and he shouldn't because this is his friend, right?)_ or not, it wasn't presenting material.

Pushing this fact away, how should he be able to say no to an unbelievable happy Captain America who was practically jumping around the kitchen because 'he was going to be at an award-party and he will meet oh-so many actors and producers and directors and other people who may have a great influence' which made his heart beat more eagerly than years in his chest. Who could have known that Steve was an outrageous fan when it came to every kind of movies? Apparently Clint and Natasha _(these complete idiots_) who introduced him to the most annoying and yet most twisted movies in history.

So back to the current situation, Tony was standing here, Steve who looked way too stunning for his own good in his suit next to him, bumping his head against the wooden wall. „Hey, hey, look at me." Tony began to walk towards Steve and placed his hands on top of his shoulder, massaging in a steady rhythm. „Okay, at least listen to me. Nobody's going to kill you if you miss out on this one, really. Maybe the elder lady we met a few minutes ago will try to scratch your eyes out with her awfully manicured nails but that's nothing an army of superheroes couldn't fix." Steve huffed, rolling his eyes and burying his face only deeper into the black fabric that coated his arm. „Cap, just say something because damn, I have no idea what I should be doing when you collapse on me. It's just - you're a bit heavy, no offense given, and I'm well, I'm not."

Judging from the sceptical look he received, Tony moved on. „I can still get Jarvis, Jarvis always know what to do. Hey buddy." _„Sir?_" His watch started to whir silently. Little wheels turned around and a light green emerged right out of it. „Initiate phsyical examination of Steve Rog-" A warm palm on top of his hand that was pressing down on a button of his watch seconds ago stopped him and he blinked a few times, surprised.

„No, there's n-no need to. I've got this. I wanted this and I'm sorry if I'm t-troubling you right now to no end." Steve looked up to the stage again, his face grimacing into something that could be a grin but well, it rather seemed like someone was biting down on his upper leg and he tried to smile the pain away.

They stood there, together, enjoying the silence in each other companies for a little while until their name's were proudly announced. Steve closed his eyes, taking a moment to fill his lungs with air before he stepped out into the dazzling light of the spotlights. He didn't notice that he accidently still got Tony's hand covered with his over the watch nor did he notice that he was pulling the genius along with him right now, his fingers melting into his friend's hand.

Tony, himself, was more aware of the things that were going on around them but he chose not to mention them right now. Externally unfazed by the blood rushing through his veins in a heavy speed or simply the warmth that spread through his whole body, starting on the contact through their combined hands, managed it to deliver a flawless speech. Being interrupted by Steve who decided that making a joke about heights would be the perfect moment right now pushed his ego a bit too far down his throat though so he rose on to his tiptoes and let ou a rather shaky comment about his usual snark. Being a Genius, Billionaire, Gucci-Model, whatever floats everyone's boat still seemed to be something wonderfully distracting.

Immediately Steve straightened up as the people began to cheer like a crowd of wild animals, his body tensed visibly. Tony added pressure on their intertwined hands._ (Did anyone notice this before, will it be on the news? Pepper will be delighted.)_ „Calm there." He muttered, teeth worrying his lower lip. „We're almost done."

After the winner of the category got their award, hugs and kind words were exchanged. Steve and Tony finally got to leave the stage. What followed wasn't as calm as Tony though it would be. The first thing that caused his stomach to rumble was the fact that Steve most precisely was aware of their bonded hands and Tony's confusion by now yet he didn't make a move to get away from him, no, in fact he was pulling him towards the nearest corner. Why where there a corner even, did it even make sense to put there a corner in the middle of the most ran- oh, what on earth was just happening?

„Thank you, for, for everything." Steve's voice was just a whisper but why did it sound like he just ran a marathon. He inched forward so their nose almost met, flashing his first geniune grin of the night. „I owe you something for that, I assume." Then his brows knitted together as he observed Tony's lips in a way that friend's really should not do. He began to lean into a kiss and as soon as it started, it was over. Absolutely speechless Tony stared at him, his brown eyes widened in awe. „No problem?" His mouth still hung slightly ajar. Steve was moving away from him with quick steps but there was no chance in hell that Tony missed the bright blush on his face.

Gently stroking along his lips, Tony tried to recall every mili-second of this memory.

_God damn it, bringing Steve along with him has been the best decision in his life._

_/ / / /_

Thank you for reading, have a nice day.


End file.
